Toxic Waste
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Ichigo serves as a member of the cabin crew for the billionaire Ulquiorra Cifer's private jet. Even when he knows he is at Ulquiorra's disposal, Ichigo just can't get enough … UlquiIchi. Part DUB-Con GrimmIchi. One-shot.


**Pairing: UlquiorraxIchigo, slight side of GrimmjowxIchigo.**

**Summary: Ichigo serves as a member of the cabin crew for the billionaire Ulquiorra Cifer's private jet. **

**Even when he knows he is at Ulquiorra's disposal, Ichigo just can't get enough …**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, oral, anal, on a plane, 1st person, dubious consent in one part, OOCness on Ulquiorra's part. XD**

**Toxic Waste**

'This is your Captain speaking, we will be departing in ten minutes time. Please keep your seat belts on during take off and landing and this is a smoking flight, should you choose to do so.'

Yeah, I know. Smoking was banned on planes due to health and safety reasons a while back. But that didn't seem to matter when you were rich enough to buy your own airport, let alone your own plane.

Ulquiorra Cifer was known to be the owner of several of the biggest airports across the globe, so it only made it right that he should make up his rules as he went along, right? Several things that were mostly frowned upon in normal charter flights didn't apply when you were flying with the master himself. Several of these things I liked to indulge in myself.

The name's Kurosaki Ichigo, 22 years old and an air steward for Cifer-sama's main private jet. I also have an unquenchable thirst for Cifer-sama's body, and everything that entails.

I always knew that I had landed the best job in the world as soon as I got the phone call. Not just anyone got to be apart of the crew when Cifer-sama was concerned. He was very particular about everything, including the number and amount of clothes they wore. You didn't have a chance unless he hand picked you himself, there were no friendly recommendations unless it came from directly from Cifer-sama's private pilot.

Yammy was a big oaf of a man who doubled as Cifer-sama's body guard whilst on the ground. Even though Cifer-sama regarded him as trash most of the time, he trusted the pilot's judgement on these things. I had been lucky enough to be hand picked directly by the man himself, along with three others.

Never more than four stewards at a time, that was his rule. It was no secret that Cifer-sama preferred male staff aboard his plane, his intentions made very clear during the extra "training" involved with the position. I hadn't known what I was letting myself into until the very first flight to London Gatwick from Tokyo.

I had received my uniform a month prior to the flight and was still very much nervous about it. I had boarded the plane in my uniform only to get laughed at by the other three. I saw why instantly. My uniform was the only one that consisted of white shorts. White _short_ shorts. The kind that barely conceal the bottom of your ass cheeks. They all had full length white trousers, shirts, ties and the customary uniform jacket, also in a stark white. I had a waistcoat in the same style with the collar and cuffs of a shirt and a clip on short tie, all in white.

There was a reason for this. I was the chosen one. The one who would serve Cifer-sama's more _personal_ requirements to the best of my ability. Which could be nothing less than the best. The attendants had been informed that the one with this position was paid a very handsome bonus for every flight. I had not been sure if I had wanted this job. Cifer-sama was hardly the most welcoming of people. He was a ruthless business man who was renowned for being cold-hearted and lethal during dealings with small budget airports. He collected them like properties on monopoly board, he had moved onto the smaller ones now that the main ones were under his control.

I had know from that very first flight that Cifer-sama had me in the palm of his hand to do with as he pleased. I was disposable and ever eager to serve should he require it. I didn't know when it turned into something more than a duty, but the other stewards were happy to let me dwell over it. They didn't want my job, not one bit.

Whenever I couldn't make a flight, which was a very rare occurrence as I hardly ever got sick or took leave, the master would be in a very foul mood or would even cancel flights. It might be just an inkling, but I had suspicions that Cifer-sama didn't like flying. He was always tense until after I had 'serviced' him. He seemed to calm dramatically as he let out his frustrations on my body. I have come to love to rough treatment from the master, though he still remains as indifferent as when we first met.

I waited next to Cifer-sama's preferred seat as he boarded, giving a short nod to the other stewards as he passed them. Another followed in after the master, I recognised him to be Grimmjow Jaegerjaques . A friend of Cifer-sama's who did nothing but grate my nerves with his comments on my uniform and job. His favourite thing to say was -

'How's the service looking today, Berry? All fired up and rearing to go?' He would always laugh in a way that made my skin crawl unpleasantly. A pointed glare from Cifer-sama always silenced him though. I knew it meant nothing like it, but I had always thought of it as Cifer-sama defending my honour. However unlikely that may be.

I knelt at the master's side, as was customary, waiting for his approval of my uniform and overall appearance. As he saw I was pristine and to his liking, he stroked my cheek and motioned for me to sit in my custom made seat. It directly adjacent to Cifer-sama's and extra low. The seat was half the normal depth, forcing me to perch precariously at the edge with my back arched slightly and my legs spread apart. It had taken some getting used to, but it was second nature now.

This may seem like it would go against regulations, but in case of emergencies I had a normal seat that I would use after making sure Cifer-sama was completely safe. This seat was just a part of the job, to please the master. It was also a way to show off my body to visitors, should he have any. Grimmjow was particularly fond of ogling at me if he thought Cifer-sama wasn't looking.

'We will now be departing, if all passengers and crew remained seated until the seat-belt sign is switched off.' Yammy's voice came through the over-head speakers, even though he was loud enough the whole plane could hear him through the pilot cabin's door.

Cifer-sama nodded at me to go to my seat with the other guys in the very front of the plane. They looked over to me in gratitude when I sat down and buckled my seat belt. The master was always more on edge when I wasn't there an another had to take my place. Or so they had told me, I couldn't quite believe it.

After all, I was disposable.

The take off was as smooth as ever and Yammy laughed dully when I mentioned it before returning to my position. Whilst perched on my seat, I spent my time looking at Cifer-sama's impeccable form.

He was a small man, deathly pale skin covering hardened muscles. I could feel the power rippling through the man's body every time I submitted to him. His ebony hair was short and sleek, and gorgeous to run your hands through. It was his eyes that enraptured me the most. They were large and the most beautiful shade of green possible. The were cold, hard and emotionless to everyone else, but I knew differently. During the throes of passion, the stoic man's eyes came alive and filled with a fire that no one else had the chance to see. I dared not mention it to the other stewards, just like my thoughts on the master's fear of flying.

What I observed during our couplings were a secret that I would give my life before uttering. That's how much I lo- _respected_ Cifer-sama.

It had been 2 hours into the flight already, so I knew my duty was about to be called up upon. Cifer-sama had a schedule that he always stuck to; he always had 8 hours sleep on a plane. He was so serious about it that he would take the long way around to a destination that was perhaps only 5 hours away. It gave him the energy he required and extra time either side to 'play'.

Sure enough he looked to the steward that dealt with his drinks and ordered his Strawberry Daiquiri. My signal to move towards the bedroom at the back of the jet. Grimmjow noticed this and went to call after me, it didn't come so Cifer-sama must have silenced him again.

The bedroom in question was as white as everything else on the plane. It was my deduction that Cifer-sama surrounded himself with white to not make himself look so pale. One of the things that Cifer-sama said that he loved about my body was the bronze of my skin and the brightness of my hair. I took the compliments with great pleasure, remaining quiet unless Cifer-sama requested my voice.

Just off to the side of the bedroom was a small closet that I would get ready in. Depending on his mood, Cifer-sama would request different things that he would like. Another of the stewards would bring in an item that would indicate the type of service the master desired. It was a simple code that I had grasped very quickly, so I sat in anticipation for the item. Most were obvious, hand cuffs, a collar, a hair bow.

The was a light knock at the door and my excitement grew. Calming my breathing, I reached and opened the door holding out a hand. Cifer-sama was a very impatient man, so I wanted to get ready as quickly as possible. He would wait a minimum of four minutes after the steward had returned to leave for the bedroom and hated it when he was kept waiting.

I flinched as my wrist was grasped tightly and I was pushed backwards into the room. I gasped as the large hand was attached to the muscled arm of Grimmjow. The bedroom door shut behind him, his eyes never leaving my body.

'J-Jaegerjaques-san …' I stuttered before his other hand covered my mouth. He frowned at my expression, so I guessed that I looked less than happy to see him in my master's bedroom.

'Shut up, Berry. I got a little 'problem' that acquires your assistance.' He stepped closer to me, his 'problem' made very clear by the hard prodding to my stomach. 'You better get to it.' He said the last part with a nasty grin.

Confusion was just the beginning of what I was feeling. Was this part of what Cifer-sama wanted? To see me with another man? Or was this Grimmjow acting on his own will and taking advantage of my situation. I didn't have long to think about it as Grimmjow spun us so that he sat on the edge of the large bed, pushing me to my knees between his legs.

I knew what he wanted, could guess easily how he wanted it too. But what I was more concerned about was what Cifer-sama wanted. I had never been told to 'service' his friends before. Did I mean that little to the master that I was available for anyone's use. I had never been told what to do in this situation.

'I said get to it.' A large hand gripped the back of my head, drawing it closer to the man's crotch. I bit my lower lip, looking up at Grimmjow's face, catching the seriousness in his eyes. 'Yes, that's where it's going. Fer now anyway.'

I shook off his lewd comments and reached up to unzip the, no doubt, very expensive trousers. Grimmjow seemed pleased by my decision and leant back on the bed, his other hand supporting him. The hand in my hair stroked through the soft spikes, the way I liked it.

An idea hit me. I would just pretend it was Cifer-sama, I needed to find a way to get Grimmjow to put a blindfold on me and I wouldn't be to blame. Grimmjow's breath hitched as I ran my tongue over his covered erection, I drew back quickly with a wink and sauntered over to my prep closet, bringing out a length of rope, a blindfold and various other things that could be used with bondage. I smile saucily at him and descended back on his crotch before he could speak again.

When I had pulled his erection out of the confines of his silk boxers, I licked a long line from base to tip. He shivered as I blew on the wet trail I had made, fisting his hand in my hair tighter. I rose to stand before him, blindfold and length of rope in my hand. Putting on my best seductive voice I looked at him longingly.

'Please, Grimmjow-sama … tie me up. I've been such a naughty boy, resisting master's wishes. Please …' I leant down to whisper in his ear, '_Punish me …'_

He spun me around once more and snatched the rope and blindfold from my hands, binding my arms far too tight in his haste. The blindfold dug in to the sides of my head, slowing the blood flow and making me light headed. In my daze I sank to my knees once more and resigned myself to this fate. Cifer-sama must have wanted this. It must be, if not … where was he to stop it?

I moved my head in the general direction of Grimmjow's erection and the man himself did the rest. Hitting his cock against my slightly parted lips. I was only half conscious of what I was actually doing. My tongue coming out to lap at his length, licking up the pre come languidly. Taking the head into my mouth, I sucked deeply moaning at the pressure on my scalp.

The pushing on my head increased as Grimmjow grunted. Inch by inch I descended, sucking hard and bobbing my head as I went. I don't know when, but I started to cry. The tears falling down on to my bare thighs. I whimpered, silently begging for my master to come and stop this.

I sucked harder as I felt the pressure building in my throat. Grimmjow came with another grunt, holding my head down to swallow the vile substance. He pulled me up and crashed his rough lips against my own. I whimpered again and I felt more tears fall from under the blindfold. He forced his way into my mouth, biting down on my lip when I tried to refuse entrance.

He drew me closer to his body, flipping over to pin me beneath his larger form. His hands were all over me, tugging at my clothes in an attempt to take them off. His mouth was biting at my jaw and neck. The volume of my whimpers increased to sobs, whispering pleas for him to stop this. When his hands reached to part my thighs, I cried out, 'Ulqui-sama! Please help me, Ulqui-sama!'

'What the fuck're you doin', Berry? He's gonna hear you!' Grimmjow growled into my neck.

'I believe that was his intention, trash.'

I cried harder in fear and relief. Ulqui-sama was here, Ulqui-sama came to help me. Grimmjow had frozen above me, his hands gripping onto my thighs. His mouth shifted away from my neck and the mark he had been making to look back at Ulqui-sama.

The weight of Grimmjow's body was suddenly lifted off me, I remained where I was in fear of what was coming next.

'I do believe, Grimmjow, that I gave my consent as long as Ichigo was willing.' Ulqui-sama's voice was colder than I had ever heard it before.

'But he was -'

'What part of willing,' I heard footsteps approach me on the bed. Soft hands cupped my cheeks and pushed the blindfold up and off. Ulqui-sama had a fury in his eyes that thankfully was not directed at or meant for me. 'Includes my Ichigo having tears in his eyes?'

Ulqui-sama's calm eruption was a terrifying thing to witness. Even though my sight had been returned, I feared to open my eyes on the scene evolving before me.

'I didn't see -'

'No. You never do, worthless trash. Leave us. Now.'

More footsteps and the slamming of a door. Grimmjow was gone and Ichigo was still on edge. Even after knowing for this long, Ulqui-sama was still as unpredictable as ever. Today proved that. Ulqui-sama had allowed Grimmjow to use my body as long as I consented to it. Was it a test of some kind?

'Ichigo …'

There was a dip in the bed beside me and a smooth hand on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open under Ulqui-sama's touch, calming my nerves like no other could ever do. Not now. I was hooked on this man, addicted to his touches and left craving his affections long after he left me behind again.

'Ichigo, I apologise. Grimmjow's actions were inexcusable. As were, most regretfully, my own.'

'But, Ulqui-sama …'

'Please, Ichigo, it was never part of your job to put up with brutes like Grimmjow. How can I make up to you for my more than disgraceful behaviour?'

I answered with out having to think. 'Kiss me, Ulqui-sama.'

At once his soft lips were upon my own, a simple caress that I deepened by parting my lips for Ulqui-sama to take control. He licked over the small cuts left by Grimmjow's sharp teeth in apology. I snaked my own tongue to meet his, drawing it into my mouth, sucking on it lightly in appreciation.

Had any one bared witness to this scene they would probably have thought that the situation was wrong and that the relationship between myself and Ulqui-sama wasn't healthy. They would look upon us with distaste, saying that I had been manipulated into this by love of money that I had deluded into a love of the man I gave my body to. Or that Ulqui-sama had deluded himself into believing he needed someone as insignificant as myself.

My actions may have been awfully impulsive to those who did not know Ulqui-sama, nor those who didn't hear the sincerity in his voice, nor those who had never felt the gentleness of his kiss, of his touch, of his love. But I didn't begin to care. How could I when I knew this was love, when it had to changed to this I could not tell you. But it was there.

He reached beneath my body to untie the rope with swift ease, freeing my hands so I could run them through his silky black hair. I drew him closer, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. His smaller body was on top of my own, the weight was a comfortable familiarity that I loved.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes and stroking my orange bangs out of the way. He was always so gentle, something that no one would ever understand if I told them. Which I would never do; Ulqui-sama's secrets were very important to me. I craved them almost as much as his lips on mine.

'Please, fuck me Ulqui-sama, it's all I want.' He looked at me for a little longer before sighing and he pulled back so he was kneeling between my legs.

'I apologise, Ichigo. For gone are the days when I could just 'fuck you', as you so deftly put it. I need more than that. You _deserve_ more than that.'

I looked at him questioningly. I would do absolutely anything Ulqui-sama requested of me. Because I love him.

Ulqui-sama's eyes widened and I realised I had spoken out loud. 'What was that, Ichigo?'

I averted my gaze, embarrassed that I had uttered such words aloud. Ulqui-sama had been saying something that was very important to him and I was just burdening him with my feelings. I should have had better reign on my emotions.

'I'm sorry, Ulqui-sama. Blurting out such things when you're saying something very important -' Ulqui-sama's grip on my chin silenced me, pulling my eyes back on to the emerald orbs that I had fallen in love with.

'Please, Ichigo. Repeat what you said.' His voice was almost pleading, and though I didn't want to, the look in Ulqui-sama's eyes swayed me.

'I said t-that, uh … I would do absolutely anything for Ulqui-sama.'

'And next? Please, Ichigo … please tell me what you said next.'

'Because I love him.' My voice was a breathy whisper. Ulqui-sama's lips were on mine again in a passionate clash, taking away what remained of my breath. When we parted, I was panting harshly and my cheeks were flushed with pink.

'Ichigo, it has come to the point where I loath my time away from this plane; away from you.' My eyes widened, though my lack of breath prevented me from speaking. 'I need you Ichigo. I need you by my side at all times ... I love you, Ichigo. I never want to let you go again, the days away from you are torture. I find your body and your brain and your heart to be at a level of perfection that I couldn't hope to find in anyone else. What do you say to becoming my constant companion?'

'Like a PA?'

'More important than that, Ichigo. A lover. Someone who will be around me for something other than my money. So I could lavish you in return for nothing other than your constant love and companionship.'

Still unable to speak coherent sentences, I conveyed my joy and love by kissing him again. No matter how many times our lips met, I still could never get enough of the sweet addiction. He moved his mouth to my neck to lick away any traces of Grimmjow and I whispered up in to his ear.

'If you can't fuck me, Ulqui-sama. Make love to me. Make love to me until I can't see straight.'

I moaned loudly as Ulqui-sama bit into my collarbone, laving it with his tongue in apology. Moving swiftly down my body like a man possessed, paying extra attention to the spots that made me writhe beneath him. We knew each other's bodies so well it had become second nature to lavish attention in the right places, increasing the passion between us.

For so long I thought it had only been me who had seen Ulqui-sama as a lover, the knowledge that those feelings were reciprocated was indescribable. Not that I had the right mind to be thinking about anything that made sense. I whined wantonly as Ulqui-sama nibbled on my right hip bone, mere inches from my burning desire.

I couldn't stop myself grinding up into his body, silently pleading for more. Anything was fine, I would do anything for this man. I had decided that long ago, and I was not about to go back on my word. I fisted my hands in the sheets above my head as Ulqui-sama bit the inside of my thigh; a hot spot of mine.

His hands ran up my sides, sliding his body back up mine creating a delicious friction that made my shorts uncomfortably tight. Gasping as Ulqui-sama ground into my body, I reaffirmed my belief that size wasn't everything.

After all, Ulqui-sama was several inches shorter than me, his body was smaller so I dwarfed him slightly. This, however, didn't apply to Ulqui-sama's cock. Which just so happened to be larger than my own, he was very well endowed for a man of his stature. A fact that pleased us both very much.

His hands delved into my shorts grasping my erection. He slowly pumped by aching cock as his other hand undid the remaining buttons of my uniform waistcoat, pushing it off my body. My uniform came as a pleasure and a curse at the same time.

For one thing it pleased Ulqui-sama, which in turn pleased me and it didn't come with a lot. Just the waistcoat and shorts. I have to emphasise the lack of underwear as Ulqui-sama doesn't like it. The only time the uniform became a curse was when Ulqui-sama wanted to take it slow. Thankfully this was not one of those times.

Mu shorts took no time at all to remove, Ulqui-sama lowered them over my ass and slipped them down my legs. They joined my waistcoat at the side of the bed in a semi-neat pile so I was bare before my love. He ran his hands along the underside of my calves and thighs, pushing them up towards me and further apart.

My breaths were becoming heavy as the anticipation rose. Ulqui-sama pulled a bottle of lube out of thin air and flipped the cap. Pouring some onto two fingers he set the bottle by his side and delved the lubricated fingers into my awaiting entrance. I gasped and moaned at the pleasantly familiar feeling as Ulqui-sama stretched me. He pumped his fingers in and out at a rapidly increasing pace.

I arched by back and pushed onto his fingers as they grazed my hypersensitive spot.

'Ulqui-sama!' The pleasure was mounting with in me, so it came at a surprise when the fingers halted in their motion.

'Ichigo, please call me Ulqui. Just Ulqui.'

I smiled at the almost innocent look in his big green eyes and nodded. 'Of course, Ulqui.'

He gave me one of his very very rare smiles and picked up the pace of his fingers, knowing how I liked the preparation to be fast and minimal. It seemed like seconds after he pulled them out that his cock was coated with lubricant and lined up at my entrance.

I took his intoxicating lips with my own and bucked into his body whilst pulling him closer in my arms. He placed his hands on my thighs and pushed them back to the bed, using the hold as leverage to push past my resistant muscles.

'Ulqui!' I cried against his lips as he started pounding into me without warning. I was in heaven once more with the connection of our sex being my only lifeline. I clawed into his pale back as the familiar pain brought me the immense pleasure I craved.

Ulqui's hands slipped to my hips and I latched my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to me. His heartbeat thundered above my own, the sweet exertion of our love making our bodies tremble as Ulqui drove into me at a controlled break neck speed. He sucked on my neck as I ran a hand into his sweaty hair, bringing his lips back on to mine for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

It was mainly teeth, but our joint passion erased all control. Ulqui's control of our pace was slipping as we drew closer to our orgasm.

He reached to pump my erection and I bucked into his thrusts in my drive to reach completion. The hand on my cock drove me over the edge, crying out for the whole plane to hear my ecstasy.

'Ulqui!' I climaxed over our stomachs and slumped into the bed, bringing Ulqui's lips down with me and he continued to thrust into my tight passage.

Once, Twice, Three times. 'Ichi!' He called as he filled me with his hot semen. I whined at the feeling, deeply amusing Ulqui as we kissed. Pulling back he brushed my now sweat drenched bangs out of my eyes, planting a butterfly kiss on my forehead.

He slipped our bodies under the comforter, still deeply connected and held me tight as he drifted off to sleep. I stroked his hair lovingly as his head lay on my chest. I placed a kiss on the top of his head and was delighted to find Ulqui's arms tighten around my middle as I tried to get out of the bed as I usually would.

'Those days are gone, Ichigo. I meant what I said when I want you by my side always.'

I flushed from exertion and the implications of his words. I sighed happily as he kissed me deeply, satisfied that the other wasn't going to leave or rebuke. I drifted off to sleep as Ulqui stroked my cheek lovingly, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Of how he was never going to let me go. Of how I was his everything, undeniably irreplacable. _Completely indisposable._

* * *

A/N: I never tried a 1st person one before … hopefully I managed to pull it off. I can't be disgracing the UlquiIchi filter with a foul One-shot! Immense apologies if Ulquiorra is too OOC for your tastes.

Any version of the song **Toxic** goes with this One-shot!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
